


Restart

by jeweniper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeweniper/pseuds/jeweniper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tanaka can't escape his reoccurring dream, he makes a rash decision to get out and gets a little more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restart

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for HQ Rarepair Week on tumblr. Haruhi Suzumiya's "Endless Eight" inspired me, so at some point I'd like to rework the idea (don't think that's going to happen though lol). I hope you like it!

“So you had the dream again.” It wasn’t a question. Noya pulled the T shirt over his head and gave Tanaka a long look. Tanaka stared at the seal on the shirt, unable to meet his friend’s eyes. Why a seal? It changed every time. “I would tell you not to worry about it, but…” he trailed off.

“I’ve had it several times this week?” Tanaka offered.

Noya gave him an apologetic smile, finishing, “it’s affecting how you play. Maybe you should tell the captain?”

“Tell me what?” Ennoshita asked, entering the locker room. Tanaka shuddered. More times than he’d like to admit, he would wake up in the middle of the night, hot and bewildered, after dreaming that his old crush Kiyoko would morph into the captain, in which he would excitedly pull him into a passionate kiss. It wasn’t a nightmare—felt like heaven actually. He snuck a look around his shoulder, seeing the open smile on Ennoshita’s face. It practically sang, “You can tell me anything.”

There was no way in hell he would tell him. “Nothing,” he hurriedly stated instead.

Tanaka’s eyes shot open to his pale, moonlit ceiling. He sighed, pulling the blanket over his head. What god had cursed him? First he would dream about kissing Ennoshita, and then he would dream about almost having to tell him about it at practice. Everything felt so realistic that he was beginning to question the times he was awake. _Things were so much easier when Daichi was captain,_ he mourned, trying to get back to sleep in the morning hours. Of course he would tell Noya, after all that was his bro. Through thick and thin, there was never any worry that he would be judged.

“So you had the dream again,” Noya commented after practice the next day. What a guy, to know with one glance. In his embarrassment, Tanaka stared at Noya’s shirt. It was a pineapple. _Not a dream, thank god_ , he thanked silently. “You should just tell Ennoshita already!”

“Tell me what?” The captain asked, walking in to change. Wait a minute. This was way too coincidental, and Tanaka’s stomach clenched. _Is this what déjà vu feels like?_ Fearing the worst, he turned towards Ennoshita and—

Tanaka started awake, staring bleary-eyed at the 3:26am on his clock. He waited a full minute before trusting himself to move without going crazy. Without another thought, he slowly brought the pillow to his face and screamed every profanity he could think of. _This. Has. To. STOP,_ he declared with the conviction of a sleep-deprived man.

“Whoa man, impressive scowl. What’s wrong? Did you have the dream again?” Noya asked at the end of practice the following day. His shirt had a fried-shrimp design, but Tanaka wouldn’t be fooled. He knew how to break this god-awful dream cycle. He nodded curtly, ready to speed up the process so he could get some actual sleep tonight.

“Why don’t you—“

“Tell the captain, yep, I plan to.” He interrupted.

As though on cue, Ennoshita strolled into the locker room, holding a towel around his neck. That was new, but his expression was as inviting as ever. “Tell me what?” He asked innocently.

_Music to my ears. Let’s finish this damn dream,_ Tanaka inwardly declared. He turned to face his captain head-on. Something about finally ending the loop demanded an air of formality, he decided. “Ennoshita, I apologize for my sloppy plays recently. It’s because I’ve been having a reoccurring dream about kissing you, like a lot, and I think it’s because you’re cute and nice like Kiyoko but way better. I’m sorry.” He bowed deeply and stood up.

Nobody moved. Confusion bloomed like a weed in the back of his mind until Ennoshita flared up a deep scarlet. _Wah, cute_ , he thought, vaguely wondering why the dream hadn’t ended. Dream-Noya gaped at him. The first years in the corner stared like dying fish. Wait a minute. _The first years are always on the other side in my dream…._ He realized with dread.

He whipped around to Noya, bellowing, “hold on, this one isn’t a dream!?” His friend’s eyebrows only rose a few more centimeters. Some help. He reluctantly turned back to Ennoshita in horror.

His captain, cooling to simple pink, grinned. “I don’t know what you mean by ‘this one’, but you surely are awake.” Tanaka closed his eyes and felt fire claw up his throat and around his face. If only the ground would swallow him. “That was a pretty idiotic way to confess, but I’m not against idiots.” Tanaka opened his eyes in time to see Ennoshita’s million-watt smile. “I’m happy.” His heart almost burst. It wasn’t quite what he had expected, but at least it seemed the dream-loop was finally broken.

 

 


End file.
